The endeavor of rendering easier and mechanizing the work of charging in connection with rock blasting has resulted in the development of different systems for introduction of explosive into drill holes or other cavities formed in rock, which cavities in the following specification and in the appended claims shall be understood to be included in the term "drill hole." Such systems exist in different embodiments, but can be grouped in the following three principal types: